


Who's Gonna Be Your Lucky Guy?

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A simple game of jump rope has Yuri all tied up.Literally.





	Who's Gonna Be Your Lucky Guy?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in half an hour when the idea hit me???????? idk if anyone will understand this but its a skipping rope song where they sing the alphabet and whatever letter u mess up on is the start of ur future husbands name lol its P WILD

Guang Hong was kind of expecting to be crowded around during lunch after he presented his newfound toy he had gotten Mr. Giacommeti to lend him for the day. His friend's ooh'ed and aah'ed over the jump rope, taking turns feeling it and pretending to choke themselves with it like the edgy teenagers they were. He had to take it back, however, when Seung Gil struck Emil in the face with the handle after pretending to whip him like a dominatrix. It was kinda hot thought not gonna lie.

 

But Guang Hong needed space to really use his new toy so he draped the rope around his shoulders and marched outside to the back of the school where the rest of his 'squad' followed him excitedly, desperate for some distraction from the upcoming exams.

 

He took a step onto the dusty baseball diamond and wrapped his fingers around one plastic handle, letting the other lie in the dirt, waiting for someone to pick the other end up. Guang Hong secretly hoped cute stoner Leo would pick it up. That would be nice. Instead, Phichit stepped up and grabbed the plastic. Guang Hong huffed quietly.

 

They started moving their arms in sync and laughed when Minami shrieked and dove into the swinging rope, trying to rush across to the other side and failing miserably, finding himself getting whacked in the face. After five hilarious minutes of trying to teach the guy how to jump rope, he managed two successful hops before getting bored and letting someone else try, Phichit shoo'ed him away and gestured for someone else to try. 

 

Michele scoffed about it being too girly. Emil blamed his open toed shoes for his lack of participation. JJ didn't wanna risk a leg injury for the beep test next period. Otabek claimed the swirling dust was really starting to get to him. Leo openly claimed that it seemed "boring as shit unless you were high as shit" which really fucking hurt Guang Hong's feelings! Mila's excuse was that she was too gay. Seung Gil said he was too cool for the jump rope and everyone agreed.

 

To Guang Hong's utter surprise, Yuri stepped forward.

 

"I'll do it." He said and then narrowed his eyes at Phichit suppressing a laugh.

 

"What?" He demanded to know and the other boy laughed.

 

"It's just that...you don't seem the jump rope type..."

 

Yuri scoffed at that and then whipped around and shot the rest of his friends an icy stare when they started to hum in agreement at Phichit's statement.

 

"I can SO fucking jump rope. Just you watch me."

 

Guang Hong shared an exasperated look with Phichit.

 

'Great! Now the blondie will jump all through lunch and I won't be able to watch Leo get high in the back of the library! How sad!' Guang Hong thought with a pout.

 

Yuri stepped in between the two, stretching high on the balls of his feet and making sure his knees were all relaxed or some shit. Guang Hong caught the blond discreetly checking JJ out from the corner of his eyes and smirked knowingly. Ah, young love.

 

Yuri started jumping and Guang Hong and Phichit started swinging. The blond looked surprisingly focused for someone just going up and down. To keep himself from laughing out loud at the tense expression on Yuri's face as he bounced, Phichit began to sing. Loudly. And not very well.

 

 _"Strawberry shortcake, apple berry pie!"_ He all but shouted and Guang Hong giggled and joined in, much to Yuri's annoyance.

 

 _"Who's gonna be your lucky guy?"_ Guang Hong sang. Yuri grit his teeth but kept going, trying to ignore the laughs and shouts coming from his friends. He resisted the urge to check to see if JJ was still there watching him. Had he shed his varsity jacket because of the heat? Was he baring those deliciously toned golden arms of his? Was he smirking and watching Yuri? Were his ocean blue eyes narrowed slightly from the sun above?

 

...Not that Yuri cared or anything.

 

However, the mere thought of JJ staring at him so intensely made Yuri stumble slightly and Mila whooped at his misfortune.

 

"Does the jump rope champion dare falter?"

 

Yuri opened his mouth to snap at her but was drowned out by the sound of the two singing devils raising their voices as they started speeding up.

 

 _"A, B, C, D-"_ They sang and much to Yuri's horror his friends joined in. Seung Gil merely said the letters in a normal voice but Yuri would bet all the empty water bottles he had stored in his locker that the bastard was grinning, or at the very least smirking like mad.

 

 _"E, F, G-"_ Yuri wondered why Mr. Nikiforov, the teacher supervising the field for lunch, hadn't stepped in yet. This was CLEARLY bullying,

 

 _"H, I, J-"_ Yuri forced a blush down when the letter J came up. He was not going to have his crush exposed via a stupid ass jump rope song.

 

 _"J, J, J, J, J, J-"_ Guang Hong shouted above everyone else and they all stopped singing to elbow each other with knowing grins. Yuri nearly froze mid jump, promising to strangle Guang Hong with this very rope as soon as this was over. Yuri kept hopping, hoping in vain that Guang Hong would move on soon.

 

Of course the cheeky little shit kept going.

 

 _"J, J, J, J, J-"_ Guang Hong kept shouting and everyone else joined in. The rope was moving faster and Yuri was starting to sweat.

 

"Aw c'mon guys stop..." JJ said but Yuri could practically hear the lazy smile in his voice and just the reminder of his handsome smile had Yuri trip and sprawl out into the dust on a J, surprisingly,

 

"You know what that means!" Emil said laughing and Yuri vowed to kill him next after he got to Guang Hong. Maybe rip off that ugly ass beard. "You and JJ-"

 

The man himself stepped forward and offered a hand to Yuri, jacket tied around his waist and arms displayed in all their glorious well...glory.

 

"I heard those games are pretty accurate." JJ beamed down at the blond. Was that motherfucker winking?!?! Maybe it was just dust in his eyes. "Uh...we should have lunch in my car! What do you say?"

 

Yuri accepted the hand and allowed himself to be hauled up with a kind of dazed out smile. Maybe he hit his head when he fell. Maybe he could SUE Guang Hong and use the money to BAN jump ropes from school.

 

"Yeah. That sounds...alright Leroy. Lead the way." And then used an awkward smile to soften his awkward words.

 

Guang Hong felt like cupid in a way. Except without a bow, just a skipping rope. And way cuter obviously. Now if only he could somehow trap Leo in his rope of love...

 

God that sounded _weird._

 

 

 


End file.
